Nowadays, direct lighting fixtures are principally used as general room illumination sources. For example, fluorescent tubes are mounted on a ceiling and light emitted from the fluorescent tubes directly illuminates downwards. In modern society, with continuing technological progress, the technology of lighting systems is developing rapidly. Besides, as the global energy issue becomes increasingly stressed and all the governments in the world will gradually forbid the use of incandescent bulbs in the future, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), relying on the advantages of high efficiency, energy saving and light modulation property, have gradually dominated the lighting market. Their applications in street lamps, vehicle lamps, outdoor lighting, situational lighting, and the like have become the focus of world attention.
Generally, a tube-shaped lighting fixture using LEDs as light-emitting elements is selected and used, which mainly comprises a lamp tube for carrying light-emitting elements and is secured by means of a lamp base to an assembly main body such as a ceiling or a wall. Such conventional lighting fixtures are mostly screwed and secured by screws in a manner that the entire lamp base is directly secured to an assembly main body. By this way, the troubles in the installation and construction may be reduced.
However, the screws must be completely removed in order to repair or replace the lighting fixture in the future. The structural strength of the threaded holes on the assembly main body will be relatively weakened particularly after multiple and repeated disassembly and assembly, so that the threaded holes cannot provide the original grasping force, which is more likely to cause danger when the lighting fixture accidentally drops down.